


耳机里的声音【PWP】

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie





	耳机里的声音【PWP】

博洋好恨人为什么会有好奇心。

一切的开始似乎都很正常，一对久隔两地的鸳鸯好不容易相见一次了，避开所有人，在赛场为运动员们准备的单人公寓里见面。博洋刚进门时，就看到羽生躺坐在沙发上戴着耳机听音乐，一脸十分的认真；见到博洋进来似乎愣了一下，随后又像恍然意识到什么一样笑得眉眼弯弯，随意敲了敲茶几上的mp4，放下耳机，起身熊抱了一下奶软奶软的爱人，再在脸上‘吧唧’一口，就转身去厨房给博洋拿“肥宅快乐水”去了。

“结弦就是比赛结束了都那么认真呢。”金天天转头看着躺在茶几上的mp4如是想着，这mp4似乎每场比赛羽生都随身带着，想着也就随意坐在沙发上拿起那mp4点开拉着目录。

然而博洋并没有看到什么《origin》、《秋日》、《SEIMEI》等的字眼，目录里一列的只有一溜 “20180224”“20180218”“20170401”之类的编号音频。不明所以的金博洋挠挠头顺手拿起了躺在一边的无线耳机戴好，然后点开了最开头“20180224”编号的音频。“应该是比赛曲目什么的……额！”

【“啊……嗯嗯啊！……”】！

耳机里突如其来的呻吟声吓的金博洋直接从沙发上弹起来，然后就整个人像被封印了一样跪坐在沙发上，满面通红，甚至不知何来的心虚般捂着嘴，似乎这样耳机里与自己一样声音的主人就不会继续发声了一样。

【“嗯唔……结弦……”】

耳机里断断续续的呻吟传进金博洋的耳里，听着这羞耻的声音自己居然着魔般没有关停，而是看着音频的编号回想起那晚的事：[“20180224”，就是平昌冬奥结束的前一晚，由于第二天就要分别，这一干的特别久，精神恍惚间似乎都有看到天边已经泛起了鱼肚白。羽生长长久久的拥抱着自己，而自己也不知道泄了几次，到后面都不知道自己在喊些什么了……]

就这么想着，配着音频越想越羞耻，甚至想到细节处现在自己都有点起反应，[原来自己的声音是这样的吗？……]随后捂着脸的手渐渐向自己的下体移去……

“博洋~觉得自己的声音好听吗？~”羽生的声音幽幽的从身后传来，说完还在金博洋的耳边吹了口气。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——！” 【二次惊吓】

这一瞬间金天天觉得心虚，吓得mp4差点滑脱手，整个人往前扑，好在被羽生一把揽住腰拉了回来，不至于撞在沙发扶手上。

“结弦！你你你你你……你给我解释一下！！！”觉得刚刚居然先心虚的自己简直蠢透了，立刻指着mp4转头生气的质问着羽生结弦。然而红彤着娇羞的脸似乎并没什么威慑力。

羽生看着怀里人娇羞的样也早已心猿意马，不断的亲吻着白嫩的脸颊解释道：“第一次做的时候就觉得博洋的声音很好听呢~”看着怀里人因为被自己骚扰的面若桃红，继续很理所当然的说道，“所以之后每次做我都有录下来哦~”

【！！！——】

“无论是博洋不在身边的时候、想博洋的时候、训练时、比赛前……”

！！！“等等等等！！你你你比赛前都听、听这个？！”听着羽生的解释，博洋觉得自己更不淡定了。这人在全球直播的比赛前一脸严肃，戴着耳机居然却是在听自己的叫床声？！这要是被别人拿到，不，听到了那就跟核爆了一样吧！“你你你现在删了！！”天呐！这日本人怎么还一脸无辜的样子！

“不要嘛~~~~~~”嘴上撒着娇，本来环着金博洋腰的手却用着霸道的力气，猛的把怀里人拥倒在沙发枕上，脸闷在博洋暖软的胸里说，“本来博洋就没来蟋蟀，再失去博洋的声音我会寂寞致死的~”

“啊。胡扯——噫？”还有点羞恼的金博洋推着羽生的头还想骂些什么，却被羽生主动起身，伸手拿下他右耳耳机的动作吸走了注意力。这意味着他们现在声音共享了。

【“哈啊——”】

耳机里传来的这一声呻吟激的本尊抖了一抖，金天天其实是拒绝相信这甜腻的不像个东北大老爷们的声音是自己发出来的。他想坐起来，然而羽生压着他，专注的听着耳机里的声音露出一抹危险的笑，手自觉地撩开金博洋的衣服下摆就滑了进去。

“这里~是我咬住这里时天天发出来的~”说着摸上金天天胸的手一下夹住了左边挺立的红豆揉捏起来，成功引的身下人低叫了一声。而后羽生把金博洋的衣服整个撩开，低头就衔住了另一边的果实啃咬吮吸着。

“哈啊！”羽生一连串的动作激的金天天整个胸膛挺起来往羽生嘴里送的，惹的身上人吮吸的更大力。待到松开的时候乳晕都被吸大了一圈，涎水润的那处亮晶晶的，仿佛真的是熟透了的红果；而另一边被手照顾的简直“惨不忍睹”，整个乳头涨大了一倍，手指印哪哪都是。也是这个原因这两天博洋都一定要去厕所或没人的地方换衣服，任何人都不能有，包括他江哥。

“看吧~声音一模一样呢。”羽生抬起头说时金博洋还红着个脸哼哼唧唧，受了天大的委屈一样骂着自家偶像‘变态’。

然而身上人不为所动，含糊的说道：“前戏很长，我们可以慢慢来~” 撑起身来，而就在博洋天真的以为羽生要放过自己时，只见羽生拉住博洋的裤头，一顿操作猛如虎的扯了下来！惯性还把博洋整个人往羽生那个方向送去。

【“…嗯啊……啊……”】

就在金博洋准备挣扎的时候，耳机里的呻吟声开始时高时低，这一下又吸走了他的注意力，抑制不住自己的思维回想：“这……也许是羽生开始为自己做扩张的时候了？……”而就在金天天分神这一刻，现实中的羽生托高了金博洋的胯，更另金天天毫无防备的是羽生隔着那层内裤吻上了会阴处。

“——！！！”这一幕终于把金博洋的思绪拉回了8102年当下，他觉得自己可以直接进化成叹号精了，毕竟自己已经震惊到说不出话来了，甚至连推开那埋在自己两腿之间的头的动作都没有。而羽生见身下人僵直得没有反应，更是得寸进尺的隔着布料含住小小天的双球拉扯吮吸着，时不时还舔过把内裤撑起来的小小天。

“都变成这样了，天天很辛苦吧？”

“呜啊！——你你你——别——啊！”金天天终于晓得出声并甩动他的大白腿来挣扎，无奈羽生的臂力也是一流的，卡住自己的大腿根部丝毫不动，何况自己哪里舍得真的甩腿去踢呢，还不知道用什么语言拒绝他，一切都是无谓的挣扎。再加上现在就差被羽生折过去的姿势，自己甚至没有手去推开他。

金博洋早在听着音频的时候下身就有了反应，刚刚被扯下裤子时前端就已经微微打湿了内裤，而身体那么久没承欢爱会更敏感些，现在被这么一舔弄，还被内裤包裹着的小小天居然如同放水的水龙头一样，已经直接把那一片湿深了一块。

“天天真的很敏感呢~”羽生这样说着，舔弄的动作不停，隔着内裤都把那吮吸得“啧啧”声，金天天十分怀疑自家男友是不是个口水精。

在博洋的半推半就以及诱人的哼唧中，羽生终于从爱人的双腿间抬起头，藕断丝连间不知是渗出来的前液还是涎水，反正从金天天的角度看画面都很淫靡。

保持着高难的姿势令的博洋原本半搭在羽生肩头的大腿直打颤，耳机中的【嗯啊】声更是一浪接着一浪，羽生也没给博洋多的缓冲时间，一阵天旋地转又把博洋摆成跪趴的姿势，抬高金天天的屁股，猛地就把刚刚束缚住小小天的内裤拉下，露出那已经不知是被前液还是涎水润的水光饱满的粉穴。

跪趴的姿势让羽生看不到那几乎把脸整个埋进靠枕的金天天的表情，而就在他把手指试探性的抵上那入口时，微张的粉穴收缩着吸吮着手指作为了回应。

“天天好主动呀~好欣慰！”羽生不断用手指浅浅的抽插着粉嫩的后穴，看不到身后动作自己也害羞不往后看的金博洋觉得自己各个感觉无限放大，他甚至感觉得到这个姿势下羽生眼睛盯着自己那私处的灼热。这认知令金天天忍不住的摇动了一下屁股。

似乎听到身后【咕咚】的咽口水声，下一步羽生则是并起两根手指一下插进了不断翕动的嫩穴开始扩张起来。

“啊啊！——”  
【啊哈——！！】

几乎同时的，被突然袭击的金天天对异物入侵忍不住弓起腰呻吟了起来，而耳机里也不知道是进展到哪一步几乎一模一样高亢的叫了出来，激的现在承受着的人一个激灵停了声。

“嗯…这儿似乎是我终于找到了这里的时候，”说着抽插间直接按上了穴内那处隐秘的凸起，不断揉搓攻击着，“但现在~我已经很熟悉博洋的身体了呢，会很舒服的哦。”这下金天天根本管不了什么耳机里的羞耻了，直接昂起头呻吟了起来，眼角也动情般的泛红，而几乎挺直贴到腹部的小小天也因为这激烈的反应甩下不少前液。

“天天的腰在自己摇哦~这里已经湿湿滑滑的，里面那么舒服吗？”身后人戏谑的说，随之手指增加到三根不断的搅合，之后又分开，把后穴撑开一点空间，那双带笑的眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着看，发出的些许响声令金博洋羞耻到心里：“嗯哼…别说了额……啊！”

羽生忍不住一口就咬上了面前这饱满的臀肉，留下一个鲜明的齿印，如同宣誓主权一般。

“天天真的~好色情啊。”羽生感叹道，然而金博洋看不到说着这话的人的表情，到底是谁更色情一点啊！

正在扩张的手指突然加快了速度，并且不断的戳刺着那令人发疯的一点，这时金天天已经没空去腹诽了，快感像浪花一样拍上头顶，不禁觉得眼前发白，呻吟声也不知是自己的还是耳机里的了。

“啊、啊……要到、啊啊啊！！！——”身后的手指却在这时突然退出，另一只则迅速的掐住小小天的根部，直接阻断了高潮。其实也不能说是阻断了，金天天被高潮冲击得全身止不住的抽搐，后穴极度空虚，持续时间几乎有半分钟之久，只是什么都没有射出来，松开手时也变成半软的姿态。

金博洋甚至感觉到脑充血，拼命睁大了眼睛但眼前还是花的。喘着粗气突然感到好委屈，觉得自己的爱人简直是魔鬼，心里千骂万骂到嘴边只出来一句“混蛋……”。

然而刚刚魔鬼般举动的人跪起来俯下身去凑到身下几乎要被欺负得哭出来的爱人耳边吹气安抚道：“博洋那天光是扩张的半小时就去了两次，后面都没有力气了。所以天天这次就忍着点，我们一起去吧~”说着暗示性的扶着自己的硕大一上一下的在臀缝间滑动，时不时还滑下戳到小小天的囊袋，顶的那秀气的性器一晃一晃的。

“不、才不要。”金天天委屈的推拒着压在自己身上的人，耳机里的呻吟声又开始变得清晰起来，听的金博洋咽了口口水继续说道：“你、你每次都要好久的…呃…难受…”

“嗯~我就当是天天在夸奖我啦~”忽略了爱人的抱怨，云淡风轻的语气似乎身下怒涨到紫红的肉棒不是他的一样，“天天~哪里难受呢？”那凶器开始浅浅的戳弄着那还在可怜兮兮的流着水的入口，尽管被那软穴吮吸着挽留也还是会狠心的退出来，来来回回几乎要把金博洋的耐心磨光。“说出来~老公就帮你解决啊。”

“嗯哼！…”身上人突然改变的自我称呼羞得金天天简直心里直发痒，呻吟都没忍住，嗔怒的瞪了一眼俯在身侧的羽生结弦，无奈对上刚刚不要脸的人满脸得逞的笑。

金天天攥紧了手里的枕头，声音闷在布料里说：“嗯…难受…要、要结弦的…进、进来。”

“要结弦的什么？要清楚的说出来哦。”

“要……要……”金天天眼角已经泛出泪花，快被急哭了，“要结弦的…的…的…”后面的字越说越小声，甚至要变成气音，“肉…棒…进来…”最后似乎实在觉得太羞耻，又提高音调接着说：“天呐！你们日本人都这么！——啊啊！！！”

后面的“不知廉耻”没说出来就被已经得到满意答案的羽生结弦扶住胯，腰身一个用力前挺直接送进去半截，金天天已经觉得顶到胃了，用没能收住的高音呻吟出来，与耳机里叫床声配合着如同二重奏般。现在定力优秀得如羽生结弦听着都只想好好欺负自己的怀里人，想听他叫出更意想不到的声音。

“天天的里面很舒服。”羽生温柔的舔吻着怀里人的后颈，身下却在不断凶狠的抽插间插进了最深处，每一次深入都成功让身下人哭叫出来，这次的激烈程度与那天在床上根本不是一个等级。这回的羽生简直像头饿狼，拉着金天天的胯就往自己肉棒上钉，同时又往前送胯，囊袋沉甸甸的撞在穴口处，大腿根的嫩肉被撞的一片通红。

“啊啊…呜啊…哈、慢点…呜呜…好大力、好深啊啊…结弦呜呜…”金天天整个人埋在沙发枕里，下半身完全靠羽生臂力拉高及其肉棒支撑着，双腿根本没力，全身都被顶的往前耸，每一下都感觉顶到了喉咙。金天天难耐的昂高了脖颈呼吸呻吟着。

【啊嗯——啊啊好大！好舒、舒服——哈啊！结弦、结弦啊啊！——呼——】

耳机里似乎也进入了正戏，然而被羽生操干着越到后面越是听不清，金天天已经分不清呻吟到底是现在自己的还是耳机里发出来的了。

“不…好奇怪啊、啊…里、里面…呜呜…”金天天在被抽插间突然感觉身体里泛水，他开始害怕，无助的向后去够羽生卡住他胯处的手，眼泪开始决堤。他不知道自己身体怎么会有这种反应，他直觉觉得羽生的肉棒堵的那湾水在身体里乱晃，找不到出口。

羽生似乎也发现不对，自己现在简直就是泡在温泉里一般，吞吃着自己的穴内似乎有一股热液不断冲刷着自己的顶部。他有点不敢相信，于是拉紧博洋向后够的手，下身开始抵住前列腺戳弄着，甚至变换着角度，撑开小穴给腾出点空间。

“啊呜……嘤额！”直接抵着前列腺的方式让小小天再度紧张起来，下身猛的一弹同时伴随着肉穴的收缩，惹得羽生低吼了一声再度深顶以撑开抽搐得吸着自己的穴肉。也就在这一下深顶，穴内本身被堵住的黏液一下子涌出，溅的两人私处湿哒哒一片。

羽生觉得自己简直是捡到宝了，他的天天没有被刻意调教居然可以用后庭高潮。然而还不知道发生了什么的金博洋浑身瘫软着，只觉得有种灭顶的失禁感，但自己直挺挺的性器又什么都没有流出来。

于是羽生在二人相连处抹了一把，又把一手粘腻凑到软倒在沙发上的金天天面前：“看，这是天天后穴里流出来的哦，这~么~多~呢。”还当着怀里人一脸不敢相信的表情下舔了一口，继续说：“是甜甜的哦~天天~变得像女孩子一样了。”

“胡、胡说…啊…”金天天简直想把自己埋起来。只听身上人轻笑了一声，“喜欢、好喜欢天天啊~”抱紧金博洋就突然往前一顶！二人肉体相接时发出清晰的【啪——】的水声，并且很有技巧的狠狠刮过前列腺，刚刚用后穴高潮过的人儿眼角再次续上水珠，他现在是高音都叫不出来。

“呼嗯…结弦…啊结弦……呜额！”九深一浅的攻势令金天天受不住，他感觉羽生是越顶越深，伴着耳机里加上自己现在连绵不断止不住的呻吟声，自己下身一定是乱七八糟，小小天一跳一跳的，快感越积越多，天天也只觉得自己眼前越来越花。

而在金天天嗓子都叫快哑了，身下的枕头也被自己的泪水润湿，哭的不知天南地北，跪趴姿势久到重心颠倒的时候，一个极其结实的怀抱紧紧的环住他，一片柔软不断的吻去他脸上的泪水，金天天也不会知道自己现在这被艹到顶的表情又多么的诱人的。

而模模糊糊间抱住自己的人在自己耳边柔柔地开口了，同时耳里也传来那个一模一样声线的话语：

“现在是谁在天天里面？”  
【现在是谁在拥抱天天？】

两个声音一左一右，让爽得荤素不知的金天天产生了一种有两个羽生结弦在干自己的错觉，他觉得好羞耻，然而还是挣扎的呜咽着：“是…呜…是结弦…羽生…嗯哈！”

说完金天天便受到一计重顶，瞬间铃口一松，博洋觉得自己现在的血液又一下往身下涌去，眼前模糊花白一片，他长大了嘴却也不知道自己是否叫了出来，随后他便感受到穴内有一股强劲的液体冲力冲刷着内壁。

【啊啊——！】金天天觉得自己好像遥遥的听到个和自己很像的声音叫了好长一声，之后便觉得眼前一黑……

意识断片前似乎还模模糊糊听到羽生说着什么“爱”之类的话……也不知道是不是在做梦……

 

当下午快傍晚时在床上醒来的金博洋觉得好不真实……现在把自己抱在怀里睡得一脸无害的人居然把自己干晕过去了？！气的金博洋一口就咬上了眼前人的胸肌，直接把人咬醒。

然而被咬的人却满脸傻笑，说着什么“天天以后一定会是好妻子”的混账话。

在床上躺着的时候金博洋再一次问起叫床声音频的事，这次态度一本正经，而对方也一本正经的说：“天天的声音可以帮我集中精力”

【……也许真的是集中米青力吧。色情狂！】金天天内心腹诽道，然而他没说出来，改用的是扑上去就往对方脖子上一啃。

 

不见棺材不落泪的东北一哥金博洋又被干到哭出来……

End.

*我们是个严谨的文，我解释一下，和女孩子的不同，但是肛交的确是会有肠液的，根据体质或多或少而已，这里我为了效果夸大了一点，但是爽就好。  
*涎水=口水


End file.
